Harmony
by MemoryxKeeper
Summary: "What is it Sora?" She asked gently still a little embarrassed to see him shirtless even if they were a couple Sora gazed at her for a moment and then replied "Can you sleep with me?" Sora X Namine Fluff


Title: Harmony

Rated: T

Sora X Namine (Because I think these two are a great pairing too :3 even though I love the Roxas and Namine pairing very much 333)

I hope you enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"No way, I'm not going to do it!"

"Sora…."

"No!"

Namine sighed as she was having a difficult time trying to get her boyfriend Sora who was sick with a bad cold to take his medicine. Sora was sitting with his arms crossed on his bed while Namine sat next to him on the bed with a spoon full of the red remedy. The blond girl with sparkly blue eyes knew this would help the boy, so she tried really hard to get him to take it. However the spiky haired boy was acting like a child refusing the girl's request to take his medicine.

"Please Sora its only medicine." Namine stated bringing the spoon closer to the boy's lips "It'll make you feel better."

Sora snubbed the substance sticking his nose up in the air Namine frowned at him once more. She already knew how stubborn Sora was when he was sick, because she had taken care of him when he was sick before. However Namine always had the help of Sora's mom who knew exactly how to take care of Sora. Today though, the boy's dear mother couldn't help, since she had a business trip which left Namine to take care of the boy.

"Pretty please with sugar on top?" Namine said in an overly sweet voice.

"Nuh uh." Sora declined shaking his head.

She knew the only reason Sora acted this way was, because of his high fever that tended to make his personality switch. Not that he wasn't childlike before it was just he was more juvenile. A lot of the time Namine thought the boy's attitude was exceedingly adorable. Suddenly an idea bloomed inside of the white-blond haired girl's head.

"Do I have to make the face?" Namine asked in a fake serious voice "I know you can't resist it."

Sora gasped pulling the comforter up so it was under his nose "Not the face Nami anything but the face…"

Even though the boy sounded so cute that she had a strong urge to cling onto him she put on the face anyway. The face consisted of putting on a sad little puppy pout making her eyes look teary and sad. While she made her lips quiver making it look like she was actually about to burst into tears. Sora whimpered not liking the fact that his girlfriend looked so sad.

"No, Nami you're too cute to look so sad." Sora whined.

"B-but if y-you don't take your m-medicine you'll s-still be sick and I'll be so-so sad…." She sniffled rubbing her eyes with her free hand.

"Oh no, okay Nami I'll take my medicine." Sora said taking the spoon "Just as long as you quit making the face."

The girl nodded smiling to herself as she was happy that her plan actually worked. Sora stared at the silver spoon with the icky looking liquid, and slowly started to place the spoon into his mouth. His face was flushed as he tried to concentrate, but his vision got blurry. Then suddenly everything in his world went suddenly pitch black.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Namine literally freaked out when she saw Sora faint on his bed dropping the spoon he had onto the floor spilling the liquid. The girl quickly scurried down stairs and retrieved an ice pack from the kitchen then ran back up stairs. When she got back though she found the boy had woken up. He was sitting up on his bed fumbling with the buttons that were on his blue night shirt. Sora seemed to be struggling though his face was still flushed and his eyes were also now hooded.

"Sora?" She called his name softly as she walked into his room.

"Nami…." He droned holding out a hand to her.

The girl walked over to him briskly placing one of her cool hands on his forehead. Sora leaned forward into her touch taking Namine's other hand that was still holding the ice pack, and pressing it against his face.

"Sora, you're burning up you should probably lie down." Namine suggested.

"Namine…." Sora mumbled "Your hands are so cold."

She nodded "It's because of the ice pack that you are pressing against your cheek."

"I don't like it!" He actually cried "It's too cold."

"I'm sorry." Namine responded softly rubbing the boy's back with the palm of her hand "Here if it makes you feel better I'll put the ice pack right on your nightstand just in case you want it."

Namine took her hand away from the fifteen year old boy's face, and set it on top of the small wooden nightstand gently. When she turned back to Sora she found him still trying to fumble with the buttons on his shirt. Her cheeks flushed slightly when she saw a little bit of his bare tanned chest.

"It's too hot now." He whined again "Nami, help me unbutton my shirt."

"Huh?" Namine gasped.

"Unbutton my shirt for me." Sora repeated weakly.

Bamboozled, Namine's cheeks began to heat up Sora groaned reaching out and grasping Namine's sleeve to her white sweater and pulled her over to him. This burst of force he had made Namine topple onto Sora's blanket covered lap. The red on her cheeks spreading like wildfire Namine sat up and shyly started to unbutton the rest of the boy's shirt. Once she unbuttoned Sora's shirt he shrugged the shirt off of his shoulders revealing his well toned chest. Namine's cheeks were now as red as cherries as Sora threw his shirt onto the floor falling back onto the bed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_He must be really weak_ Namine thought as she looked back at the ice pack lying on Sora's nightstand. The blond haired girl looked back at the brunette who was snoozing quietly. Namine quickly grabbed the ice pack dabbing it on Sora's face gently. The boy winced from the cool touch, but he didn't complain about it like he did before. She decided this might be a better time to give the boy his medicine, since this time she didn't have to argue with him. Namine picked up the spoon cleaning it off gently, and then poured more of the medicine that his mother told her to give him on it.

After the spoon was filled to the right capacity Namine closed the cap to the medicine, and soothingly lifted up Sora's head. His lips were parted perfectly for her to put the spoon in his mouth. She felt a bit guilty having to force him to take the medicine, however she'd rather force him to drink medicine, than have him sick and miserable. When Namine got the fluid into his mouth he instantly swallowed but with a bit of a gag. The blond haired girl smiled though that she finally got the medicine into his system.

"Gross." Sora grumbled rolling over to his side.

Namine giggled at his reaction and felt his forehead she was happy to find out that his temperature was going down a bit. She looked over at Sora peeking over him to see if he was asleep. When Namine heard the faint sounds of snoring she figured she might as well leave and let the brunette sleep. However to her surprise she felt something grab her wrist. Namine looked over her shoulder to meet her boyfriend's tired face.

"What is it Sora?" She asked gently still a little embarrassed to see him shirtless even if they were a couple.

Sora gazed at her for a moment and then replied "Can you sleep with me?"

"Wha-wha-what?" The blond girl questioned in a state of shock

"I said could you sleep with me I don't want to be alone, and I'm getting a little cold so please." His voice sounded begging "Stay with me it won't be that long my mom will be home soon."

Namine's cheeks were about to get third degree burns if kept talking to her like that "Okay" she answered smiling sweetly. Sora smiled back pulling up the covers letting her in Namine climbed in engulfed in sudden warmth. The brunette encircled his arms around Namine's waist tucking her head under his chin.

"Thank you." Sora whispered in her hair.

"D-don't mention it." She stammered bashfully wrapping her arms around him as well.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sora sighed comfortably as well as Namine as Sora's steady heartbeat rocked her to sleep. The couple stayed like that even when Sora's mother came home later that day. The older women walked up stairs to go tell Namine she could go home if she wished to. When she came to the door she opened it quietly figuring Sora was asleep, and the flaxen haired girl was bored out of her wits.

"Hey, Namine I'm back sorry if Sora gave you any-"The women cut off her words when she found the couple sleeping in each other's arms.

Sora's mom stared by the doorway shocked for a few moments, but then smiled finding the couple cute. She slowly closed the door leaving the two to sleep in harmony.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Thanks for reading!

NOW Review pretty please (or I'll make the dreaded face! xD)


End file.
